Dark Chocolate
by keeiko
Summary: She heard the tin box clatter to the floor, and she was reminded of the reason this even began. It sank in: she was about to get laid because of a box of chocolates. Sweet. No pun intended. ...Okay, pun intended. (Or, a continuation of that sinful, suggestive image after the Dark Chocolate Valentine's DLC ending. Aka: sin).
1. A Sweet Surprise

**I wholly blame Cheritz and their amazing Valentine's DLC for this sinful fic. If people like this, I may continue it, but for now it's a oneshot. Enjoy the chocolate, folks.**

This was bad.

Not bad as in "get-the-fuck-off-of-me-weirdo", but bad as in "I'm-gonna-freak out-because-707-is-really-fucking-hot-and-this-is-so-OOC???".

Dark chocolate was right. When she had told Jumin she wanted Saeyoung to be rougher with her, she was mostly joking (mostly) because she wanted to see the look on Jumin's face. And his face was priceless. Not to mention, too, how bothered Yoosung seemed when she told him some dating "advice" concerning what partners want in a relationship (she still felt kinda bad about that, but he would learn). How the heck did she forget that Saeyoung was probably listening the entire time? She knew her boyfriend, so that should've been obvious.

Well. At least she thought she knew her boyfriend.

But by the recent turn of events, it seemed she had barely scratched the surface. Because the man holding her right now, his fingers deftly pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress, was a whole other part of Saeyoung. A part, she had to admit, she was really starting to like.

Yes, he'd always been a sweetheart. She loved the way he'd kiss her nose or how he'd absentmindedly twirl strands of her hair, or even the not-so-subtle way he would always want to be touching when they were together. All of those little things, along with a bunch of stupid puns and silly antics, made up their relationship. And don't get her wrong, she adored it. But Saeyoung rarely moved past anything more intimate than a make-out session. Frequently, a little kiss would turn into a passionate frenzy of lip-biting and tongues and suggestive touches. But nothing more. That had to be weird. They'd been dating for almost six months, and they'd never done it. As soon as they'd start to get into it, Saeyoung would slowly pull away, opting to just hold her and cuddle as they calmed down. She lived for those moments, really, but there were times when she wanted more. The sexual tension was almost unbearable on certain days, and she could even catch a glimpse of it in his eyes when she was looking hard enough. They told her he wanted more, too, so why didn't he act on it? Why didn't he give in to what they both wanted? She tried to reason through it. Was she unattractive? That possibility was ruled out immediately. Saeyoung loved her dearly, and she knew for a fact (as he'd told her a billion times, and counting) that he thought she was beautiful. Was it his religion? She almost laughed. Saeyoung could be a saint (I mean, he literally dressed up as one) but he wasn't that innocent, as those intense make-out sessions clearly illustrated. Was he embarrassed? Well, this applied to almost every relationship. But something told her he wasn't exactly shy around her. Maybe it was how he would shamelessly be wearing nothing but boxers when he ate cereal in the morning, or how often he wasn't wearing a shirt when they played video games. No, he wasn't afraid to show off. And why wouldn't he be, with a body like that? And a face like that? And a bu- But she was getting ahead of herself. So no, she didn't know why they couldn't get any farther. She didn't know how to ask him, either. What do you say when you confront your boyfriend about sexually advancing their relationship? "Hey babe, so do you think we could like do the do because I think you're hot and I really like you and I just think that we've been putting off banging for a long time so do you wanna get it on please I'm dying here-"

No, that wouldn't work.

So she was stumped, and had decided to put it on the back burner for the time being. By the time Valentines Day rolled around, she had completely forgotten about the whole situation, just excited to hang out with Saeyoung and do the whole adorable coupley, lovey-dovey shtick. It was their first Valentines together (and her first Valentines where she was actually in a relationship and not playing video games huddled in a blanket by herself) and she was determined to make it a blast. The plan was as follows: First, she'd wake up and they'd make chocolate chip pancakes together, probably making a mess because neither of them knew how to cook (Mary Vanderwood said she refused to be around the two during the holiday). They'd reluctantly get dressed and go out into town, grab takeout and hold hands, and head home. From then on, they'd play video games until 8:30, eat pizza and cuddle. After, they'd watch some movies (preferably a stupid cheesy chick-flick they could laught at) and eat Honey Buddha Chips and kiss a lot and fall asleep in each other's arms under a fuzzy blanket. That's what couples did on Valentines Day, right?

Little did she know, Saeyoung had made his own plans, and her perfectly coordinated day had all gone to shit as soon as he decided to have her play his little game.

But she wasn't angry. In fact, it was a lot of fun, and she figured there would be a lot of time afterward to play games and cuddle. She was happy.

Oh boy, was she happy.

She quietly thanked whatever lord above that had blessed her with this splendid man that was her boyfriend.

"Saeyoung," she whispered, and cringed at the sound of her own voice. She sounded like a desperate anime schoolgirl.

Saeyoung seemed to pick up on this, and she expected him to make fun of her and reveal this to be yet another one of his frustrating pranks. But he was just full of surprises tonight.

He hummed into her skin, placing a small kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder- a spot he knew all too well to be one of the most sensitive. In reply, she inhaled sharply, fingers grasping at the back of his blouse. Her eyes squeezed shut as he kissed his way up her neck, his movements rougher as he went. When he lightly bit her ear, she almost melted, pressing against his chest with a strangled gasp.

She could feel his smirk on her cheek as his fingers slid up and down her waist. She really wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, but on the other hand, she was really enjoying him being in control. Probably too much, actually. As his hands gripped her hips, she questioned her sanity (and his). How long had he been keeping this in? He was touching her in ways she didn't even think he knew. She hadn't pegged Saeyoung as completely naive, of course, but she had never in a million years considered that he would be this rough.

Not that she was complaining.

She heard the tin box clatter to the floor, and she was reminded of the reason this even began. It sank in: she was about to get laid because of a box of chocolates.

Sweet.

No pun intended.

...Okay, pun intended.

She was snapped back to the present when Saeyoung dragged his teeth to her collarbone, gently biting her skin. She would have hickeys in the morning, and she couldn't have been happier. His hands had somehow wandered from her waist to just below the swell of her chest. As they travelled farther upwards, her pulse quickened. Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips. But Saeyoung caught this small motion.

He suddenly leaned towards her, closing the gap between them as their lips locked in a furious battle. When Saeyoung kissed, he meant it. Whether that consisted of tenderness or passion, it was always with purpose, never a meaningless gesture.

This was no different.

Finally, finally, he was kissing her the way she had wanted for so long. Now, there was nothing holding him back.

Or so she thought.

When he pulled back abruptly and turned around, she almost hit him. How dare he stop now, when their sexual tension was the highest it had ever been? Just as she was about to question him, he stood up with the box of chocolates in hand.

It was then that she noticed how he looked.

She was certainly not the only one affected by their embrace. The color of his cheeks rivaled that of his hair, the latter tousled from being tugged at by her fingers. At some point she had unbuttoned his blouse, because it was half-open at the front, giving her a frustratingly teasing glimpse of his bare chest. His lips were red and swollen from kisses, and his pupils were dilated and darker than usual. Suffice to say, it was a look she could definitely get used to.

As she drank him in, his eyes raked her figure, and she almost felt the burn of his gaze on her body. But far more urgent was the quickly consuming need to be close to him again. She made sure to catch his stare and bit her lip, bringing her hand up to rub at the hickeys he'd left on her neck. It seemed to have worked, because the next thing she knew her feet had left the ground and she was being carried off to their bedroom. Kicking the door shut, Saeyoung set her down gently on the bed, eyes glinting in the dim light. The chocolates rested next to her head.

"Saeyoung-"

"I thought we should at least have some of the chocolates I got you before we continue."

Needless to say, she almost lost it right there. His voice was undoubtedly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard in her life, low and husky, far different from his usual speech. She could listen to it for hours (and she had a sneaking suspicion she would, too). And that one word: "continue." They would "continue". It was finally happening, and she didn't have to engage in any awkward confrontation at all. She almost squeaked with glee, if it weren't for the immense urge threatening to consume her being.

Chocolates were the last thing on her mind.


	2. A Mouthwatering Morsel

**Here we go again. This time, we delve even deeper into the darkness. We're like- M for _Maybe_ Mature. Soon, though. Soon. (Also thanks to the peeps to asked for more! I'm so happy to know you guys are enjoying this sinful story).**

She squirmed under his intense gaze. "Saeyoung, _please_. I need-"

He brought a finger to her lips, effectively quieting her complaints. But she was determined to get what she wanted. Giving her best sultry smile, she proceeded to do something her mother would've killed her for. She lifted her head and brought her tongue to his finger, sucking gently. She was nervous beyond belief, afraid she'd stepped over some sort of line when he froze.

But all her worries were put to rest when he groaned.

Fuck the sexy voice, this was the goddamn hottest thing she'd ever heard in her life. The slick 'pop' as she released his finger from her mouth made them both shudder.

"Goddammit." His teeth clenched as he gripped her side. "Christ, you're so hot."

There was the husky voice again. His breath tickled her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"H-here," he brought his other hand to her lips, this time with chocolate in it. "This is- well, I did get this for you."

"Dark chocolate, right?" Even she was surprised at how calm she sounded.

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

She pushed his glasses farther up on his nose as she took the chocolate from his palm, popping it into her mouth. The burst of flavor was immediate, and she hummed in pleasure. Sweet mixed with bitterness, and a hint of cinnamon. She didn't know if it was her heightened senses or how far gone she was, but this seemed like the best chocolate she'd ever tasted.

Saeyoung didn't need to ask if she enjoyed it, because she laced her arms around his neck and let him taste it himself. They kissed with urgency, and she tugged at his hair to bring him closer. He groaned into her mouth, and she made a mental note that he liked when she grabbed his hair. She felt him slide one dress strap over her shoulder. But she was far too preoccupied to notice. This kiss was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. The taste of the dark chocolate mixed with the taste of him was heavenly, making every part of her aware of him; of his movements, his touches, the way he smelled, the way he sounded. She could feel _everything_.

Including a rather insistent bulge near her inner thigh.

Saeyoung brushed the final strap of her dress off her shoulder, letting the rest of the fabric pool at her waist. The cold air hit her back and she gasped, a stark contrast to her burning face. He noticed her stiff figure, and parted to kiss her cheek.

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Her breath hitched as he let his warm hands slide up her bare waist to just below her bra. She mentally smacked herself; a simple, boring, red bra. Great.

"Really? Red? Are you trying to kill me?"

"W-what?"

Saeyoung groaned, looking her over with such intensity she thought she would melt. "Red looks so _good_ on you."

She made another mental note to wear red more often.

Suddenly shy, she stuttered. "O-oh. Thank you-"

Suddenly, Saeyoung buried his face in her neck, wrapping strong arms around her middle. "You're so cute," he murmured into her skin.

She felt herself flush as a stupid grin made its way onto her face. God, did she love this man. But the warmth soon pooled to her stomach as he began to place wet kisses on her shoulder, his fingertips grazing the side of her bra. When his hands reached behind her back to the clasp, she inhaled sharply. Saeyoung stilled, looking up at her.

"Do you want to st-"

"No." Her voice wasn't as confident as she'd hoped it would be. After all, this was new territory for her. "No," she said with more resolve. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to do this, really-"

"I want to." She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her palm, humming in content. "You're sweet for asking, but I do want this. I-" She swallowed. "I want you."

His head fell to her shoulder with a sigh. "You can't just say things like that."

"You sound like Zen." She grinned when he looked up at her with a disgusted face. She lowered her voice and stood upright, attempting Zen's arrogance. "'Oh no, women shouldn't say vulgar things like that because it will make men turn into their true form: beasts!'"

Saeyoung snorted and shook his head.

"I don't understand him. Women can do what they want, and frankly, I think you could be a beast yourself."

 _God_ , did she love him.

So she told him.

"I love you."

He blinked. "I love you, too."

She pushed him onto his back with a huff, straddling him. He raised his eyebrows at her mischievous expression, an expression that he often wore himself when he was about to plan an elaborate prank. As she crawled towards him, she snickered. "You did say I could be a beast." She dragged her hand up his pelvis to his chest, making him squirm. When she reached his ear, he was panting heavily, clenching his fists. She giggled. "And you weren't wrong."


	3. A Tantalizing Teaser

**Author's Note: For all you thirsty fans, here's a little teaser of what's to come. I've been pretty busy lately with college applications and all that. But hopefully I'll have more time soon. For now, take this tidbit of fun. :) (aka, the next chapter will be lotsa smut; you've been warned).**

He gulped as she leaned towards his face, their lips nearly touching. But just as they were about to meet, she pulled away, sliding down to his legs. He made a distressed noise at the lack of contact, one which she was sure she could get used to.

And here was the hard part. Literally.

What was she supposed to do? Screw finals, this was the most stressful thing she'd ever encountered. She didn't want to hurt him, and she didn't want to be bad. Were you supposed to start a certain way? Obviously she knew what sex was and how to do it, but the details of foreplay? Not so much.

Why didn't she read up on this before? She knew Zen had a stash under his bed.

Taking a deep breath and reaching tentatively forward, she glanced up to find him with his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his chest heaving. At first he looked pained, but the telltale blush on his face told her otherwise. He made a strained noise in the back of his throat when she hadn't moved.

So this was what a turn-on was.

She decided that teasing was really, really fun. Smirking a little bit, despite having no idea what she was doing, she pressed a finger to the obvious bulge in his pants, relishing in the broken gasp from above.

Just a simple tap, and he was putty in her hands. Her very capable hands.


	4. A Felicitous Flavor

**No notes. Let's just get into the nitty gritty, kids.**

A little more determined now, she rubbed her palm gently against him. He was definitely bigger than she'd imagined- not that she'd thought about it a lot, mind you. She gulped and lightly grazed her nails across, then put on more pressure, essentially stroking him through his jeans. Obviously, Saeyoung had had enough, because he sat up abruptly and violently (and sort of awkwardly) to rip his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. She was indeed correct that he was not shy at all.

Still, he tried to maintain some modesty, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It was...sort of restricting, so I, uh-" He stopped short when she boldly wrapped her hand around his length. He bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets as she continued a slow pace through his boxers.

The room became incredibly warm as she picked up the pace, watching his expressions intently. The groans got louder as she went on, encouraging which movements he liked best. She wanted to try something, but wasn't sure if he'd be ready. But weren't guys supposed to love this? She decided she'd try anyway, feeling confident from all of the pleased noises he was making. She pulled her now slick hand away for a beat, and Saeyoung opened his eyes in question. But just before he could ask her what was wrong she lowered herself to his hips and pressed a soft kiss to him, giving him a coy smile when his eyes widened.

"Oh, God-"

Now this was the reaction she wanted.

"Oh honey, aren't you not supposed to say His name is vain?"

He whined at this, his face contorting into what could only be called desperation. Oh yes, she had definitely discovered a kink.

But when she dragged her tongue up his length, it was all he could do to not thrust wildly into the air. Instead, his hips jerked, bulge bumping her nose. She giggled, pleased with herself.

Apparently this wasn't the reaction he anticipated, because he glanced down at her incredulously with red cheeks. "You- you're laughing?"

She stifled another laugh. "No."

He narrowed his eyes. "You totally are."

"Not true!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"What are you, six?"

"Maybe!"

They both broke into fits of laughter, Saeyoung wiping a hand across his glistening forehead.

"Sweaty." Was all he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't couples supposed to be, like, far too preoccupied for banter during this part?"

Saeyoung hummed and shrugged. "But we've never really been like most couples, have we?" He grinned down at her at this, and she almost forgot their situation entirely, giving him a matching smile.

They stayed like that for a moment, just happy to be together. Until Saeyoung broke the silence, of course.

"Um, hey- as much as I love this, I have a raging boner right now and it's becoming a problem so if we could maybe continuuuuuuue, fuck."

His voice broke off into a long moan as she dipped her head again, giving him a long lick. When she glanced down again, the top of his red underwear were a darker shade of maroon, a telltale sign that he was particularly pleased with her ministrations. She noted, too, that his boxers were indeed Gryffindor-themed, with the famous insignia on the right. She smirked.

"Is that a wand, or are you just happy to see me?"

Saeyoung shot her a look, trying to be angry. But he just ended up giving her a goofy strained smile.

She giggled, tapping the "wand" with her fingertip. He visibly twitched, and as she placed her hands over the band of his underwear, she became all too aware of how real this was. It was finally happening. Oh god, what was she supposed to do?

She fiddled with the band nervously. Saeyoung lifted his head, looking desperate but nervous himself. Before he could ask her anything, however, she decided that "fuck it, I've waited long enough" and promptly slipped off his boxers.

She wondered if she'd ever get used to the sight of a man's genitalia.

She'd only seen pictures, obliviously, this being her first time actually...in contact with one. God, she made it sound like some sort of alien. Glancing down at it, however, it did kind of look like an animal, with the head and- but she was getting ahead of herself. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? It was erect and glossy with precum (yes she knew that word; thanks, Zen), and she opted to trace a vein with her fingertip, drawing out a moan from above.

Wrapping her palm around him, she was surprised at the texture: velvety but still firm, an odd contrast. She started to pump her hand up and down, grinning despite herself at the noises he was making.

Feeling daring, she shot down to place a kiss on his tip, licking up the side.

"Fucking hell-"

She blinked up at him, feigning innocence. Making sure he was looking, she enveloped him whole, watching as his eyes rolled back with a groan.

If Saeyoung's gasps were anything to go by, blowjobs definitely lived up to the hype.

Bobbing her head, she reveled in the groans and moans spilling from his lips. He was so vocal, and she loved it.

She broke away with an exhale, a string of saliva between them. Her breaths were heavy. But she wasn't done.

Licking her lips, she was about to lean forward again when he grabbed her wrist. She cocked her head at him in question. Without a word she was flipped over, Saeyoung's face dangerously close to the part that was giving her so much sweet, sweet agony. Despite the wind getting knocked out of her, she was incredibly turned on.

He grinned, his breath against her inner thigh making her shudder. "My turn."


End file.
